Sirens Don't Need a Fire to Burn: Revised Edition
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: This story takes place about 2 years after the events of Borderlands 2. Alice Tannis is a Siren looking for answers. Will she find more than just that on Pandora? (Alice Tannis is not a real character. I made her up to fit my idea of what Tannis's siblings would be like, and her being a Siren was just because it made the story more interesting. I don't own Borderlands.)
1. Chapter 1

Sirens Don't a Need Fire to Burn- A

Borderlands 2 Fan Fiction

1… Not-so-good Morning

I woke up to find I had fallen out of bed, again. My arm glowed its yellow-gold shade before fading back to blue. My yellow-tipped brown hair was in my face, and the bright red shade of my lips shown in the mirror. My hazel-green eyes, whom I don't usually see on a good day, as my eye color can sometimes tell me what mood the day has, looked at the echo sitting on the nightstand. I heard the cries of Rakks overhead. I sort of felt bad for whoever was out there. My name is Alice T. I am a scientist, but a weird kind. I study me. I've got things about myself that I don't understand, and I find out what they are, but my lack of knowledge on myself tells you that i'm about a social as a rock.

Anyway, ever since I came to Pandora, my powers have been acting up. By "my powers", I mean my tattoos. Ever since I've known I could put anything in my left hand and it would charge, turning into a death machine. It explodes on impact and sends showers of sparks into the air. My tattoos literally shift onto the object. It looks like its part of me, which has been pretty useful when I get unexpectedly attacked. I can't control it well, so when it's possible, I just tie my hands together. I don't know what I am, because I haven't done an extensive study on the actual tattoo. All I know is that the tattoos go all the way from my left ankle to the top of my head, and they are magical.

Until now, I would have never thought of leaving my home. I was contacted by someone who called herself 'The Firehawk'. For the second time, I listened to the echo, as I didn't really pay attention after she said, 'I'm just like you. I've also got the marks' the first round I listened. I started the echo. Her voice sounded distressed, but not scared, and fire cracked in the background. Based on what I heard, she was probably just another bandit, but she said she knew about my tattoos, that she could help me, so I guess it's worth looking into at least. "Come to Pandora. I can help you, but only if you help me."

Go figure. Of course she wanted something.

"Prove to me you're on my side, that you've really got the tattoos, and I'll help. Bring me the Vault Hunters. You might need their help. Just remember, don't let anyone follow you, except the Hunters." I heard a crash in the background, as if a bomb had gone off. "Hurry, I may be dead before you get here…" the echo went dead. I gave one last glance at my arm. As if on cue, it glowed and sent shockwaves up my body. I scowled. "It's gonna' be one of those days.".

I dressed myself and brushed my hair. I grabbed my pack and book, which I've always had. My mother said that it would help me with my 'disability', and I stroked the cover of the book. A shiver went up my spine as it amited its usual pulses of energy into me. I smiled and hooked it to my back and pulled the pack over it. I grabbed my gun (with my untattooed hand, of course, so it wouldn't charge) and hung it on my side.


	2. Chapter 2

2…Join the Vault Hunters

As I came up over a cliff I realized that to get to the meeting spot with this 'Firehawk' lady, I'd have to push through bandits. I stared over the edge and rested my hands on my hips. The wind blew, and I was compelled to just sit down and read my book, when I heard footsteps behind me. I put the gun in my left hand and I blew it up in a flash of gold energy. I flung my body in a semi-circle and pined the crosshair on the closest one. My arm ached, as it always did, but I kept steady.

There were six of them. One was short with blue hair and a bandage over the bridge of his nose. His orange shirt was ripped, and ammo was strapped around him like lights on a christmas tree. He held two guns pointed at my chest. He was the one I pointed at.

Another was tall, and I couldn't see his face. His black and gray suit covered his whole body, and his helmet let off red symbols. He had an exclamation point was on his face. A blue sword glowed in his hand.

The next had a gun almost pointed right in the center of my forehead, and the plates on his shined in the sun. His brown- blonde hair shined a bit.

The teenage girl with red hair and a robotic arm looked at me, with a robot behind her ready to give orders to it. Her red shirt with a skull made me laugh inside my head, but I kept a straight face.

An average height, very muscular psycho stood behind everyone an ax in hand. His orange and white mask gleamed under the sun, and on his back… was another tattooed girl.

Her blue hair shined and her mark was purple- blue. Her eyes were fixed on me. Her bottom lip tucked under the other and I saw move a bit on the psycho's back. A bubble rested in her hand, with energy licking off it.

I dropped my gun knowing I couldn't take them on, and turned so I faced the cliff. I kept my eyes on the group, but I got on my knees and deactivated my markings best I could. The tattooed woman jumped off the psycho's back and walked over to me. She knelt beside me and grabbed my left arm. She inspected it, and finally got the others to lower their guns.

She took my hand and helped me stand, not that I needed it. "Are you alright? You're as pale as an albino bullymong." I looked at her and she smiled. She wasn't lying. I smiled weakly back, nodded, and then inspected the group more. I stood. My arm hung to my side, and I shifted my weight to my right leg. The other tattooed girl watched me. The gold color still pulsed through my arm. She ushered me towards the group, but I didn't walk. She turned back and took my hand. She pulled me to the back of the group and pointed to the psycho's back. I shook my head.

She spoke like she understood my concerns, but she had no idea. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. We're Vault Hunters. Lemme guess. You're going to see Lil- er- the Firehawk?" I shook my head, "Yes, but I'm not worried you'll hurt me. It's that I don't think I should just go off with people, with guns , I don't know. Especially now, when I'm unstable as I am. Wait… Vault Hunters? The Firehawk wanted you!" She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, when a deafening crack went through the air. Fire and smoke burst from a cave not to far from us. The group around me began running towards the explosion, and for no reason I could think of, I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

3…Firehawk, Another Marked

As we burst into the cave I saw that bandits were every where. I balled my hands into fists and slid a knife into one of them. The Vault Hunters shot at every target and almost never missed. One got too close to me, and ended up a chunky puddle on the floor. My arm began its protests, and soon my whole body joined in. I almost collapsed, but I got control fairly well. I swear, this planet does things to me. Whatever kind of thing was doing this to me definitely was powerful, to be controlling me when I had no ability to control myself. Maybe using myself as a test subject was finally catching up with me.

The hunters continued shooting while I grabbed whatever I could find and charged it, throwing it at the nearest target. It exploded in their faces, creating a shower of golden glitter and dark red droplets. They would be shocked for a few minutes, long enough for the Vault Hunters to kill them, if they weren't already dead. Anyone who got too close to me got a charged stick in the face or a knife in the back.

Suddenly, a smudge of orange light shot past me. I reared a bit, but kept balance. All the bandits were hit with the pressure too, and all of them toppled over, dead or almost so. The remaining ones got up and scurried away. I started to feel light headed and sick, but I pushed it away. The blur took shape when it stopped moving. She stood and nodded at the Vault Hunters. She turned to me and her wings disappeared. Her arm and hip faded back to blue. Another marked. Her red hair was pink tipped, and her eyes were orange. She was wearing a torn up outfit, which made me like her even more than her rebellious stance. "Glad you could make it to our little party." She sarcastically stated. "My name is really Lilith, and I tell you this because you're obviously a Siren."

I gave a funny look. I looked at her arm, then at the blue haired girl, then at my own marks. "A what?" I asked. I realized that was a dumb question, "You mean the tattoos? Oh. Is that what they're called?" I gestured to my arm, which was totally gold now. She laughed. "Wow, we've got alot of work to do with you. You really know nothing about us, do you? No, not the tattoos. Us, we are the Sirens." She pointed to me then to the other Siren. I nodded. She was holding her arm, but I didn't expect the next question. " I kinda hate to ask, but can you charge other people?"


	4. Chapter 4

4...Eridium is a Siren's Best Friend

I leaned back a little, shocked by the question, "I've never tried. I'm not exactly good at being a Siren. Even though I've studied on myself numerous times, I still don't have a logical explanation for anything. It frustrates the heck out of me." I immediately regretted saying that, because I got another one of those memories. I saw the needles and saws and the bloody table, stained with my own red. I began to walk towards the table. I layed down and jammed on of the needles into my arm. I placed it back on the table and strapped myself down. The liquid began to kick in, and I lashed out at every movement I saw, or rather, was remembering.

I don't think I would have really noticed that I began to shake in real life, had Lilith not snapped me back to reality. "Hey! What was that? You flipped out." I shook my head, "It's nothing. I just was remembering my workshop." I paused, then whispered, "So much red, and it was all mine…" Lilith grabbed me by the shoulder, "Don't worry. Here on Pandora, everyone is broken," and she gave me a hug, then and there, which I had in no way expected. Her hand burned a bit, and I felt sick, but once again, it was pushed away. She let go and looked at her hand. It was bloody. I touched my shoulder, and suddenly realized why I didn't feel good. There was a bullet in my collarbone. I was immensely surprised that I hadn't noticed that it was a bullet, but then again my nerves were pretty weak from testing on myself.

I was grabbed by the robot on the red-headed teen's orders, and quickly taken from the little hideout to a small machine that teleport us to a city. "Sanctuary..." I read the sign and laughed. It was just plain funny. A town full of beaten down people protected by the best police- like system i've ever seen was named 'Sanctuary'. Lilith and the teenager walked beside the robot, with the other siren in front, and the rest of the group trailing behind.

"You put up and amazing fight with just your hands and that small knife. When you touched that guy, oh man, he was like ' No no no no! Please! Ahhhh!'. And you just stood there! Oh god. It was hilarious! You got anarchy, girl." The teenager pat my arm with her robotic one, and Lilith scowled. "Gaige, thats enough. She's got a bullet in her frickin' shoulder, and you're telling her how amazing melting a person is?" The teen smiled.

We pushed through a door into a place whom's sigh read 'Dr Zed's'. Lilith talked to the doctor, and he ushered towards the table. The robot put me down on it and the doctor looked at the bullet hole, "You've no shield on you, and your weak as heck. You're my kind of patient. I'll see what I can do."

He fixed me up, and gave me some sort of raw rock. My arm glew in anticipation. "Eridium, use it. It helps… people like you." I put it in my left hand and it melt into my skin like sunscreen. My mark turned a slight shade of purple before the stone sank into my tattoos. I shivered. It felt good. Awkward and good. "Thank you." You could hear how good it felt in my voice. "Your welcome. Can you walk?" The doctor held out his hand. "I took a bullet to the shoulder, not the knee." We laughed "I'll be alright."

I pushed open the door and found the group had left, except for Lilith and the other Siren. I walked out and was examined. They both looked over my tattoos, and noticed the purple tinge. "Eridium is good," the Siren said, "especially since you've no shield."

I shivered again. There were signals, I think, coming from everywhere. My mark turned gold again, and I grabbed my book of my back. I flipped to the page about feeling things. The signals were either coming from a substance or people. Obviously they were too large a signal to be people. I replaced the book. The Siren looked at me. "My name is Maya, by the way." Lilith and Maya finished their inspection, and pulled me towards a place called 'Moxxi's'. "Oh, no, no. I don't do bars." I said as we walked through the door. Then I noticed the bartender.


	5. Chapter 5

5… A Bar Just Ain't My Place

I looked away from her, wishing I'd never see anyone in those kind of clothes ever again, but conversation seemed inescapable. "Hey, sugar, who's your friend?" Lilith opened her mouth to speak, but instead looked at me. "We don't even know your name." I looked at Lilith and then at the bartender. I walked over to the bar and shook her hand. "You must be Moxxi? I'm Alice T, the scientist." She looked at me. I _really_ wished that she had some real clothes on, like, a real shirt and pants. "Moxxi is my name. So, sugar, a drink?" I looked at her. "No thanks, I don't drink." She looked at Lilith. "Oh, alright. What about you, Lil?" Lilith walked to the bar. "Sure, just something small though." Moxxi turned around to get the drink from behind her.

"So, Alice, what _kind_ of 'scientist'?" She asked. I laughed. "I test on myself, of course." She gave the glass to Lilith, and the redhead listened intently to the conversation. Moxxi put her elbow on the counter, and rested her cheek on it. "Test how?" I looked at Lilith, and she shrugged, but the smile on her face cautioned me to be careful how I answered. Great, I was talking to a classic inappropriate- whenever- possible innuendo bar lady. Just fantastic. "Um, I take my own blood and stuff like that, and compare it to someone else's." She smiled. "Sounds like fun. Who do you compare to?". Oh. Crap. "Um, my family, I guess." That's not really the answer. I use people with my same blood type, but I didn't want her to know that. My blood isn't exactly rare. And if she had the same type… well, lets just say this conversation would have gone downhill very, very fast. "Well, I guess you probably want to move on, sugar. See you later." She stood and went over to another person who needed a drink.

I was ecstatic to be out of that bar. It smelled like alcohol (of course) and I was very ready to leave. I never wanted to go in there again. I know that if Moxxi weren't a crazy lady, with the best fake voice ever, she wouldn't have been so bad. I'm sure she wasn't using her real voice. She seemed nice, but the look was just terrible for me. Talk about skin. I did like the hat though.


	6. Chapter 6

6… Siblings Never Forget

The next morning I woke up, of course, on the floor. My body art was so bright I would've thought I was on fire. I had had a dream. I was back in the lab and doing tests on myself, when I was shot. The last thing I remember was being in someone else's lab and… one of my family members.

I looked in the mirror while I brushed my hair. It was going to be an interesting day. My eyes were pink tinged, meaning something was going to happen with my family, but all of my family is dead. The Crimson was sort of ironic, but it also meant tears. So my eyes were Pink, Crimson, and Hazel. Thats not a combination i've seen since my parents died.

Anyway, I finished getting ready and went over to the Crimson Raiders headquarters (Ironic). Lilith told me to meet her there. She also said there was someone there who might be else interested in my 'field' of work. I opened the door and was greeted by Lil, who may very well had stayed up all night waiting. "Follow me. We've got another scientist here who might like you." She began up the stairs.

I stopped right at the top step. I heard a familiar voice. "Lilith, I don't have time for your irelevent acquaintances. I'm happy to say I need not ask for your help though." Water pushed at me from behind my eyes. They were telling the truth, if my hypothesis was true. I walked through the door at the top of the steps, and my expectations were confirmed. "Patricia? Is it really you?" Patricia looked at me and I saw tears begin to stream down her face. "Alice?" I walked over and hugged her. "Sis, I missed you so much." I was crying now. She buried her wet face in my neck, but I didn't care. I had my little sister. "Dear sibling, I've been away too long. I am so sorry," she put her hand to her eyes, with a cloth in hand. The others looked at her as if it was the first time they'd seen her cry, and it probably was.

"Sis? You're Tannis's sister?" The skinny man had a bottle of something in his hand, and he looked way older than the rest of us. I nodded.

"Hey sis, you still hate bacon?" Patricia looked at me. "Yes." I thought. "Still ride that giant fish?" She crossed her arms. "Sometimes," She looked at the others. They laughed, "Look, I didn't go insane all those years ago! I befriended him, and her became as much of a companion to me as Roland was to you!" Patricia's face was red and her hands were in fists. I saw Lilith's eyes water, and she brushed her hair back with her fingers. She hung her head. I removed my glued eyes from Lilith. "I had a dream about you last night. You were dancing with Phillipe." She began to laugh, in her normal, hilarious way. Everyone looked at her. She stopped and punched me. "Don't make me laugh!" I covered my mouth to keep from doing the same. I use a fake laugh most of the time. Patty hasn't exactly figured that out yet.

"So, these people call you Tannis? Guess I could try not to say 'What' or 'Yes' every time someone yells that down the stairs." I stared down at her. She was at least five inches shorter than me. Patricia smiled. I adjusted her goggles back on her head. I felt tears go down my face again. "Father's work glasses, remember?" She nodded. "I haven't taken them off since I left home."

"Well, this is awkward." The tall man with a dog foot around his neck looked over the balcony nervously. Patricia looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I agree. Alice, You should continue your work, as should I." Patty walked out of the room, wiping her eyes and drying her face on her cloth. I sighed.

"Alright, so I assume you've met?" I shook my head at Lilith. "No, you think so?" Lilith gestured towards the skinny older man. "This is Mordecai. We call him Mordy. Sniper. He has a bit of a problem," Mordy held his bottle in the air. She pointed to the tall, muscular man with the dog foot, "and this is Brick. He likes to hit things. You may have heard of him as 'The Slab King'." I shook their hands. "Nice to meet you."

Brick hit me in the shoulder, so I hit him back, with my left arm. I felt and saw the explosion, and if he was smaller like Mordy he'd be halfway across the room. "Wow. We should go out together and punch some stuff!" Brick looked very excited. He obviously liked to punch stuff. Mordy shook his head. "I know someone who would love to meet a person who can make explosions with just her fist. Mr. Torgue." Lilith groaned. I laughed, and my fake one may have slipped a bit. I was still a bit shocked to find… Tannis on Pandora. They laughed at me, but I didn't care. I'm never going to get used to Patty's new name. It is my name to.

Lilith grabbed my hand and drug me over to the table. She opened a quest file and began to read. "Ok, so you've got to go to Oasis. Someone there wants to meet with you. You'll need to go alone, so I suggest you get a shield. You'll have the best chance." Lilith hooked something to my arm. "Its an echo. It'll store your map and quests. I'll contact you if your needed."

As I walked out the door of the headquarters, I gave Patty a hug. She protested the interaction, but I persisted, and eventually she gave in. I was glad she didn't start crying again, because then I would have. She just stood there, and kept telling me she was busy and blah, blah, blah. When I finally let go, she returned to work with a smile I haven't seen it much too long.


	7. Chapter 7

7… Never Try to Ride a Sandworm

I arrived at Oasis not long after I left. It took about five minutes. I got an echo message from the person I was set to meet. "I apologize for the secrecy, but i'm just going to load our rendezvous point to your echo. I'll be there, and remember: alone." Her accent was amazing. I loved it. As I walked through town I noticed that everyone was dead. Then I noticed one man all alone standing behind a counter. "Hello there!" He waved at me, so I waved to him. I don't know why, but he was kind of scary. As I walked past, he leaned over the counter and grabbed my arm. "Listen, If you find a pirate lady by the name of Scarlett, beat the living sand out of her!" I pulled my arm away and nodded.

I began to walk across the sand, and something swiveled underground. It popped its head out, and I ended up right on top of it. I didn't move. I froze and didn't touch it. I feared it, which was probably the wrong choice. It began to slide across the sand, and I was stuck along for the ride. It went over a few rocks and almost fell off a cliff, but I kept hold and didn't scream. When it finally dove back into the sand, I fell face first into the grains, but I just flung my head up and looked around. It was gone. I sighed in relief.

I looked at my echo. That thing had put me almost right on top of the rendezvous point! I looked over my shoulder. The thing was a sandworm, and it waved its tail at me. I waved back. It swam away through the sand. _Was I just helped by a wild animal? On Pandora?_ I thought about it. I shook it away and stood. I was covered in sand, but I was too amazed and confused to care.

I walked to the cave, but was stopped by a warning. "You are in an unsafe zone. Please return to a safe area." I stepped back. The red dots disappeared from my back and I relaxed. I looked at the cave. Someone popped their head out and held up their arm. I did the same and lit it up. She pulled a switch and the towers deactivated. I ran to the cave, and as soon as I got there, the towers reactivated.

The woman bowed. The hook on her hand looked oversized and very high tech for being Pandorian, but it might not have been made here. Her peg leg looked equally high tech, and the bottom looked like a boot, but more sized for a mouse's foot.. She had flipped red hair and her robotic eye looked pretty epic. Her ear and lip were pierced, and rings hung from them. Her clothes were bland compared to her face.

"You're the gold Siren." She held out her hand. "I'm not exactly on good terms with Miss. Blue" I took her hand, and instead of shaking it, which I had expected, she pulled me deeper into the cave. "I mean, she changes so much about herself in so little time. You've gotta be careful with people like that." We came to a door. "Uh, my name is Alice." A man stood in front of it. He handed the woman a hat covered in piercings and she put it on her head. "Thanks for telling me." She waved at him and he pulled the door open. She grabbed a gun from him as we walked through the door and strapped it to her hip.

"Welcome to our little hideout. This is where we've been since we betrayed your little group. I brought you here so I could apologize and, um, ask of you another favor." I let go of her hand. I looked at her in astonishment. "You tried to kill them? How are you not dead? I saw how they fight! You must be really good! Respect to you!" She smiled. "Well, thank you. I may have caught them off guard, though. And they did kill my pet. Poor Roscoe. It was sort of payback for them. Hey, we laugh about it now, at least." She gestured towards the other pirates. They went on with their work. "Scarlett." I looked away from the crew, and back at her. "What?" I asked. She smiled and laughed. "My name is Captain Scarlett."

I put my hands to my mouth. "Oh! I'm supposed to beat the living sands out of you, and you seem so cool!" We laughed. "Are you going to? I mean, you are my special guest. Who did you get these orders from?" I put my shoulder on the wall. "Course not! I got them from some crazy hallucinating guy in Oasis." Scarlett put her hook on a chair and leaned on it. "Oh, Shade. He's not totally nuts, if, you know, you don't mind him talking to himself as if the people there are still alive."


	8. Chapter 8

8… A Siren Doesn't Belong Among Pirates

After a long conversation between Scarlett and I about my quest, I couldn't help but imagine her singing 'We got Scurvy' by P!nk. It seemed like she always had at least two men following her, and she _was_ a pirate. I really wanted to ask if she knew the song, and imagined she would reply with 'We need a lemon tree'. Sometimes I thought she was actually humming the song. Anyway, she did apologize and had asked me to tell them that, but I suggested that I just built up trust with them, and then bring them to her. She agreed, to my utter surprize.

I added her into my echo under 'C. S.' so no one would know who it really was until I knew who my friends and foes were. I didn't trust anyone, except Patty, in the whole city of Sanctuary. I didn't know if I could trust Scarlett either, but the pirates needed help. They wanted to stop living in an old cave crammed with a hundred people. "I want to help because after Patty, my sister, left… I just know what it's like to be alone." Scarlett gave me a hug. "Thank you! You don't know what it means that someone cares for people like us."

She ushered me away from the door and down a flight of stairs. "So we've got an access for you so you can safely enter and exit the unsafe zones around Wurmwater. Some of the things you need are there." She strapped a chain around my neck. A little microchip was safely sewn inside a small charm in the shape of a ship.

"Be careful, alright. I really want to make up for my previous deceptions. If you died because I sent you off alone, that would put my whole crew in danger. Please, don't let me have to make a decision I can't afford to again. Too many lives were lost the first time I made a mistake." I nodded.

She assigned me a few 'protectors' from her crew, and they came along with me. They were armed, and Scarlett had warned them that if anything happened to me, it would be their heads going to the sandworms. She tapped a few buttons on my echo screen, and a new map replaced my old one. I changed my task to finding the artifacts. The men were very protective, and a few were actually cute. As soon as the word 'Cute' crossed my mind, I gagged.

I followed the map Scarlett had loaded on the echo, and found myself in an unsafe zone searching for a medallion. It supposedly looked like a star and was blue. I dug through the sand and spotted something shiny. I pulled it from the ground, and the light shown off it, like it was a real star on a moonless night. I brushed the grains off it and placed it into my bag. I checked off the medallion from my echo list. The pirates warned me that not all the finds would be so easy to obtain.

Next, I found myself back in Oasis. I urged the men to stay behind for this one, and they understood why. I left them and walked through town alone. I found that the thing I needed was in a building. I tugged at the door, but it wouldn't budge. I tried charging it, melting it, and so forth, but it wasn't even heating up. I slid down the door and sat with my back against it for a while, thinking.

 _If I could find a window… no, too much noise. A sewer? Gross, absolutely no._ The only possible answer hit me in the face two ways. First of all, I was stupid for not thinking of it earlier, and second, I was disgusted. Shade knew all about this town. He lived here alone! I casually walked over to him. "Hey. Do you happen to have the keys to that house over there?" He shook his head. "That's Natalie's house. She hates me, but I'm sure she'd let you in." He pointed to a roof of another house. "She's up there."

As I climbed the ladder, I realized that this Natalie would definitely be dead. "Hello there! Need somethin'?" I jumped. It was Shade pretending to do a female voice, which was really creepy. "Uh, I need your keys, please. There's something I need desperately for a friend in there. Please?" I felt awkward talking to a corpse so pitifully. "Of course! They're over on that stand." I grabbed the keys and thanked 'Natalie' again.

I returned to the door and unlocked it. I ran inside and brushed through the belongings of the dead woman. I came upon a picture or two, and I felt really bad for her family. She looked so happy. I found the book I was looking for stuffed in a drawer. It looked vaguely familiar. I pulled the book off of my back. It was by the same author, and on almost the same subject. Mine was a Merciful Nurse. This one was a Legendary Siren. _What kind of things does Scarlett do with Siren books?_ I wondered. I replaced my book and put Captain's in my bag.

I returned to the men, and they sighed in relief. I was checking off my echo without paying attention to where I was walking, and ended up in the arms of one of the pirates. He smiled down at me, and I pulled away. I curved around him and continued towards the next point on my high tech wristband. Remember, I'm a social rock.

I followed the small diamond to my next search site. It pointed to a spot, but it kept moving. I would walk above it but I found nothing. Then the ground shook. After that last riding experience, I knew I should move. I jumped out of the way just before a Queen Sandworm dug its way out of the sand. I saw what I needed imbedded in its skull. It was a carved piece of Eridium. Crap. I couldn't touch it. Now I felt really stupid for not bringing a gun.

"Uh, guys! I can't touch it!" I picked up a rock, but it wasn't going to protect me at all. The pirate I had run into tossed me his gun. I caught it and threw the rock right at its head. It hit it in the side of the face, and it growled. The sparks confused it enough that I got a few good shots in. One hit it in the face, the other two hit in the abdomen. The sparks cleared, and it charged me. I shot it in the face, it reared, and I switched hands. The gun charged, and the queen got close enough that could of touched its head with the nozzle. I felt the stone pulling at me, but I held fast. I shot at the sandworms heart, and it blew through the skin and flesh like a knife through butter.

It flopped down at my feet, and the stone pulled at me more. I looked away, and one of the pirates pulled the stone from the skull. I opened the bag, and he dropped it in. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting all of these Siren based treasures, I guess." I looked down at the bag and he returned to my group of followers. I checked off the stone from my shopping list, and looked at the group.

"Wait, why does she need all of this stuff?" One played with his hair, another looked away, and the last picked sand off his shirt with his fingers. "Are you kidding?" They looked at me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know that. "No, that can't be." I waved my hand at them. I turned and saw them relax. I smiled. _Good, they think i'll have forgotten before we find the last item. I wonder what it'll be?_

I was happy to find it wasn't Eridium based. It ended up being something from this rogue in the middle of Wurmwater. Her name was Sandpants McGee.

Her pants had sand clinging to them, but the rest of her body was completely clean. Her shirt was pristine white. She wore no shoes and her arms were bare. Her hair was brown and straight. Her skin was tanned. Other than her nails, which were cracked and dirty, and her pants, I would have thought she was some sort of dancer.

She spoke as if she had almost no understanding of english, and the pirates had to translate. The only thing she really knew in english was how to yell "I am Sannnnndpaaaaaantssssss!" at the top of her lungs. She spoke in gibberish, and it was fun to hear her go on in awkward noises, and no words except one sentence. She asked who had sent me, and I answered. She nodded. She went into her house with no further conversation. She came out with a bag of something in her hand. She dropped it at my feet and returned to her house. She locked the door, and told us to leave. So that's exactly what we did.

The bag was light, and it felt hard. I brought both bags back to Scarlett, and she thanked me. She waved for me to follow. "Come on, then. I wanna show you what this is for." I walked after her. "Sandpants is excitable, isn't she? I thought she was hilarious." Scarlett smiled. "She is, though. I love her to death. Literally, sometimes I want her dead, others I want her next to me all the time." I looked at my feet. "I wasn't made for the life of a pirate."


	9. Chapter 9

9… Scarlett Isn't Just a Color

I followed her to the far end of the cave, and I almost ran into the wall. I was so focused, and I didn't know why. I hated this planet, what it did to me, what it made me feel. She grabbed me by the collar of the shirt with the tip of her hook before I ended up face first on the iron door. She didn't say anything, but she got a serious face I hadn't seen on her, ever. She entered a code, and I tried to memorize it. _4, 1, 8, 6._ I counted. She pulled open the door and pushed me inside, and she shut the door behind her.

"My crew told me that you've got an idea about who I really am. And you're right. You're very clever." She unzipped one of her sleeves, and pulled it off. Her tattoos were more complex than any i've seen yet. "I knew it! 'Why else would you want this stuff if someone on the crew wasn't a Siren?' I asked myself. And I was right." She took the book out of the bag. The smile returned to her lips. Her tattoos were on the left arm, but her left hand was replaced with the hook.

"So, what do we do now? Your a Siren, and your commanding pirates. Wait until Lil and Maya hear about this!" Her face fell again, but quickly heightened. "No, please don't tell anyone. Ever wondered why I keep my marks covered?" I sat on the floor. "Oh, ok. Your secret is safe, until you authorize me otherwise, Captain." She nodded. I lay on the floor for a good long while, in quiet. Scarlett read her new book, and I noticed that it wasn't her first. I lay, thinking and tracing my tattoos with my fingers. Her tattoos glowed green- yellow. They reminded me of the forests I saw in the picture on her desk.

Much later, I got a call from Brick and Mordecai. Scarlett listened more intently than she wanted to show, but her eyes stopped moving over the pages and her fingers stopped tapping the cover. "Hey, Alice. Uh, we got a big problem." Mordy definitely sounded like he needed help. "One of the town shield has broke, and were sorta being invaded by Hyperion. Guess they didn't take us killing their boss lightly." Brick chimed in. "Alice, it's punchin' time!" I heard a cough in the background. "Uh, you might wanna hurry. Your sis-."The com went dead.

I began to panic. "My sister what!" Scarlett put down her book, and got on the floor next to me. She comforted me by rubbing my shoulder. "Hey, sounds like they need help." Her marks flashed in excitement. "Let me help, please. I'll see if I can't make it up to them by helping save their behinds. I'll be a good kitty, I swear!" I laughed. She was trying to cheer me up. We had a short conversation, and she persuaded me to let her along. We marched through Wurmwater, and made it to the edge of Oasis. I bust through the door of the little Kitty Kream bar, and almost put my hand on the neck of this 'Shade' character. "Let them pass, or it'll be your skin lost. I'm not in the mood for an argument." My arm glew in his face, he nodded, and I shot a bullet in the air. The pirates flooded the streets and we all left for Sanctuary. Shade yelped as I faded away with them.


	10. Chapter 10

10… Sanctuary Isn't Such a Haven

The pirates and I landed in what was once Sanctuary, but now was Burning to Death of Smouldering Ashtown. I coughed, as did many around me, and I saw two pairs of wings, on yellow and green, the other bright purple. "Maya and Lilith are over there I'll go meet them. Scarlett, your crew will have a greater advantage split up over multiple flanks." I spilt the pirates and positioned them. "We are go! Move!" Scarlett followed me, and we joined the other Sirens.

"What is she doing here? Thought she was gone for good. Lil, should we kill her?" I put my body between them and Scarlett. "No, don't do that. You'll regret it once you find out what I know." They returned their focus to the loaders and engineers, and Scarlett fought with me. I wished she would use her mark, but I didn't know what it did.

After a long time, she decided she needed it. "Wanna mess with the bull," She removed the cover, "You get the horns!" She activated her mark, and her wings appeared. She dove over a few loaders, knocking them over with her hook, with a few showoff-y tricks in there. She flew over top of the city. Maya and Lilith watched in astonishment. Their wings disappeared, so they were completely focused on the giant green 'bird' in the sky, and so was everyone else. Scarlett hovered for a bit, then shouted. More like a high pitched shriek. It busted all the windows, and the loaders engines malfunctioned. They shut down, and the engineers suits closed in around them. They looked like cans under a steam roller.

After minutes of high pitched yells, Scarlett landed, and her wings faded. She cracked her neck, and then returned to us. "Sorry 'bout that. Phaseshreik. Probably should have warned you of the noise." Her voice said sorry, but her face said 'Wanna kill me now?'. The others stared at her and I smiled. Then I remembered Patty.


	11. Chapter 11

11… A Fire only severs what it's allowed.

I opened the door and was hit with a wall of air trying to escape the flames. The whole building was engulfed, and the fire was the only thing I heard. I jumped through the fire, heating my skin. The fire licked at my body inside the lab, but I was focused on finding Patricia. I pulled open the upstairs door, and some of the roof hit my head. The roof was coming down, and if I didn't find my sister soon, we'd both be crushed. My skin was burnt and my yellow tipped hair was now black tipped, but I had to find Patty.

I found her upstairs along with Brick and Mordy. They started to explain, but I hushed them. "Guys, we gotta get out! The roof's comin' down!" I heard a crack. I ran out to the balcony with patty in my arms. Brick and Mordy raced after me as fast as they could with burnt lungs, and I jumped to another roof. The boys followed, and I continued jumping downwards until we were all on the ground. Once our feet touched, we ran back to the town's center, and I heard the Headquarters collapse.

I placed Patricia on the ground and sat next to her. Brick and Mordy, knowing it was safe to talk began to explain. "We were upstairs with Patty doing some work on the key, when a Hot Loader came through the wall. It burned the tables and hit her in the face. We killed it, but by the time we cleared her face off, her lungs were filled with ashes. We couldn't do anything." Mordy put a hand on Lilith's shoulder. Brick sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. It was nice to know these people cared for her so much. At least she was with good people all these years.

I held Patty's dead hand, and Maya's face lit up. "What are you so happy about? My sister is dead!" Lilith looked at Maya, then at me. "She isn't dead. She's still breathing, a little bit, and her heart is still going." Maya took my hand. "Phasecharge her, and she might come to. Try. You can do it. Just..." I put my hand up. "Don't you dare say 'believe'. I've had too many terrible experiences from that word."

I looked at my hands. I shifted to my knees, and put my hands on Patricia's chest. Her heartbeat was gone. "I'm sorry if I do it wrong, Patty. Just, don't leave, ok? I'll never forgive myself." I could've swore I felt her nod. I lit my tattoos and looked away. I sent shocks through my body, then transferred them into her. She moved. I winced, knowing that she had just been electrocuted. I shocked her three more times, wincing at each movement, until I heard her voice. "Ow." She coughed. I let go, shaking the energy off my hands.

She sat up, and I hooked my arms around her shoulders. She coughed again, and black came off her breath. "Are you alright. Don't answer, of course you're not! Your full of soot." She smiled. "Thats a funny way to put it."

I let go and picked her up again. I carried her as fast as I could, with bodies and gears everywhere. She didn't seem to care that she was being carried, or even touched for that matter. She just layed there. I didn't mind, but it was a bit unlike her. I tapped a few buttons on the screen and all of the Vault Hunters, new and old, Scarlett, The Pirates, Patty and I a faded away.


	12. Chapter 12

12… The True Power of the Problem

I had sent Scarlett and her pirates home to Wurmwater, and she echoed me when she got there. "So, uh, sorry 'bout the whole betrayal thing. I'm really sorry." I chuckled. "I bet they were more sorry that they tried to kill you, now that they know you're a Siren." She laughed. "Yeah. Hey, tell your sister to get better for me, Bye!" She hung up, and I looked at Patricia, who was now in Brick's arms. She nodded. She heard the whole thing, and I didn't have to tell. I had sent us to a place called Tundra Express. Lilith said they knew someone here. I was informed that telling Patricia where we were wasn't the best idea, so I kept quiet.

I followed the others, and we ended up in a cave. There were stuffed toys everywhere. Patty's eyes were closed. A young girl, about 15, sat at a desk. A picture was in her hands. She was younger in the picture, and the tall black man with her looked familiar. I realized that he was in the picture on the Crimson Raiders recruit posters, and in some of the pictures of the original Vault Hunters showed Lilith and this guy. His name was Roland. I guessed that he was dead, because she was crying. She perked up when she saw us.

"Sup, shawtys! Heard about Sanctuary. All of Roland's work, lost. You know what? S-C-R-E-W Hyperion. So, who we got here? " She had moved, and I hadn't noticed. She hovered over my sister. "Tannis. Who's this one?" She pointed over her shoulder at me with her thumb. "Alice Tannis, her sister." The younger Hunters glanced between us, and some hit themselves. "Oh! I should've seen it!" The blonde brown haired man hit his forehead. "Alice T. and the face shoulda given it away."

The girl nodded. "Cool, cool. My names Tiny Tina." Lilith spoke up. "Not anymore. More like Not-so-tiny Tina." Everyone Laughed, except Patty of course. Tina looked her over. "Hey, uh, I think Tannis here needs some needles or a nap." I gestured to her face, which was still black- grey. "She was in a fire. I think she requires needles, as a nap won't do anything for her." Tina took her hand, and flipped it over. Her palms were red and burned. Tina ran her fingers over them. "Tan is burnt bad. Musta been a big fire." Sis opened her eyes "Tan. The only one who calls me Tan is… oh god, not you!" She pushed herself out of Bricks arms, and she fell onto the floor. "Ugh, it smells like gunpowder and must in here."

I helped her stand up, and I held her so she wouldn't fall. I was gentle with her shoulder and arm. The burns were worst on her upper body, and I had an idea why. The next time I see a Hyperion loader, the first thing i'm going to do is yell 'I'm going to do to you what you did to my sister!' and then blast it's body apart, nice and slow. She leaned against me, like I was a post, and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face held relaxation and stress. I could see how much pain she was in.

My neck prickled, and I looked behind me. A large man was behind me. His gaze was locked on me, and I turned away. He stood and walked over to me. I felt his presence. His eyes burned into the back of my head. "This one makes EXPLOSIONS? AWESOME! Do it! Do it! Do it!" I closed in on myself, and Patty shifted. I looked up at the man. He examined my face. "Sorry. Did I scare you? I really like explosions." I looked away. "I noticed. You must be Mr. Torgue." He held out his hand. I cautiously took it, and we shook hands. "So can you really make EXPLOSIONS with your fist?" I nodded. "Would you please show me the AWESOME!" I nodded again.

I peeked out of the cave. A bandit stood alone. I walked over to him. He pointed a gun at me, but dropped it. I shifted. I wasn't new to people dropping their weapons to me, but it still wasn't comfortable. "Hello." He began to have a conversation with me. I shifted as I stood there, and eventually I got so stressed that I grabbed him by the throat. I hit him with my hand, and he flew across the ground, smoke and sparks coming off his corpse. The dust off the ground shifted around where the explosion was, and I felt my face get hot. My cheeks were bright red, and my hands hit my hips nervously with the sides of my fists. I crossed my arms over my chest and comforted myself. He liked me. I made a few disgusted sounds, and returned to the cave.

Mr. Torgue's face made mine turn redder. I brushed past him, and returned to where I was before. I dared not touch anything, because I knew my emotions would get the better of me. I was shaking, trying to forget the whole thing. I saw the man's face in the back of my mind. Blech. I shivered. I couldn't stop thinking of the way he looked at me. I knew I looked like I had just gotten out of a freezing pool full of red paint.

"You alright there, Alice?" The blue haired man was in front of me. "Uh, yeah, yeah. I'm o-ok." I was stuttering. I tried to regain my posture, but that experience was too disgusting. I was glad none of these people liked me, or at least weren't expressing it. Patty understood. We were both terrible with romantic situations, and that's why she and Philippe were such a good couple before he died. After that, Patricia became very hard to approach, but i've always been that way around men. That whole scene was my romantic life put into a one minute experience, except for the killing him part.

I couldn't stop moving. It was getting on my nerves. It's never taken 20 minutes to regain my sanity from something like that, but I'm a Siren on Pandora now. I accidentally touched a metal chair, and electricity ran through it. I sent such a concentrated shock that I saw it flow into the floor and disappear. I saw my mark go purple for a second, before it returned to its blaring golden tone. Lilith went to touch me, but I ducked under her arm and continued pacing.

"God,Tannis. Your sister is worse than you." Patty smiled briefly, and then went back to resting against the wall. "It's been 20 minutes and she hasn't said a word or stopped moving. It's like she's never been complimented before. At least she didn't cover him in blood." This time Patricia smiled for real, proudly and triumphantly. I wasn't stopping because I couldn't. I was super stressed, and I didn't care that everyone was worried about me. I hated everything at the moment, and yet I wished I could come back to the real world. I just didn't know. I wanted more than anything to leave Pandora, but I'd made so many new friends, if I could call them that, and had found my sister.

After about half an hour, I felt the last remnants of my stress run out of my body, and I collapsed to the floor. I waved everyone away, and I layed there. I hurt all over. I wasn't talking, but at least I was relaxed and still. My breathing returned to its normal pace, and I sat up. "Obviously she wasn't ok." The short blue haired man watched me. Lilith grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I brushed the dust off my shirt and looked around. They wanted an explanation. "I don't understand what happened either. It's never taken more than 10 minutes. And I've never been that violent." My body still shook a bit, but I was much better than I was a few minutes ago. My hands twitched, but I could stand up straight again. I could see straight, and everything had stopped moving. "I don't think that was my normal disgust in romance."

Everyone either looked at me or nodded, except Lilith. Her face was a bit more unforgiving. "Wait, it takes you ten minutes to get over romantic interaction? How long have you spent like that? You're very attractive," I gagged, "and if you take ten minutes every time someone acts like you're pretty, you must spent a lot of time alone." I nodded. "An average of an hour on a good day. Split up of course. Unless it's a really bad day, then I could spend up to three hours alone at home. Oh, and once I went to a party. I stayed at home for… a day, or two." Everyone was now looking at me in shock. "What? I'm not good with romance. So what?" Lilith rolled her eyes. The blonde- brown haired man winked at me, and I threw up a bit in my mouth. He laughed.

I went into Tiny Tina's shop with Patty, because she didn't want to be alone with her, and was the one who put the needle in her arm. Tina laughed at my display and talked to me about my marks and their abilities. "So, why were you pacing for so long? You're still shaking! Why are you so worked up? It's like you can't stop." I flicked my head towards her. "I can't! I hate this place. It started when I came to Pandora a few days back. It's like i'm not even me anymore." Tina backed away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I sighed and looked at Patty.

She put her hand on my face. I leaned against it, but she clamped her other hand on the other side of my face. She stared at my eyes, and she made a few faces. She moved my head around. I could see that they were purple, but more like a shifting purple. "Did someone give you Eridium?" I was a bit shocked by the question. "The doctor. Uh, Zed, I think. Lil and Maya said it was good." She let go of my face. "No wonder you're sick! How much were you given?" I showed her the size with my hands. She shook her head. "I told Zed not to do this. You're a bit overdone, Alice. You'll just have to use it up." I gave her a confused look. She sighed. "You have to get the Eridium out of your system. Its confusing your body. You've got energy, and you can't do anything with it. That's why you're so odd today." I nodded. "But it started before he gave me the rock."

She laughed. "You're on Pandora. You're probably not used to the pull it has. You're marks are attracted to it because its good for them, if you don't get addicted or take too much like Lilith and don't starve your mark like Maya." I made a realization. "So, thats why i've fallen out of bed and been so messed up. This 'Eridium' stuff is making me this way!" She nodded. I hugged her. "That's why the Sandworm was pulling me so hard. I had Eridium in it, so I was super compelled to touch it. Thank you for clearing things up. I'm not _as_ confused, at least." Patty smiled. "I'm glad I could help."


	13. Chapter 13

13… She's the Real Moxxi

I helped Patty back out to the group. She was still inspecting me as if I was the one who was worst hurt. She was still looking me up and down when we stopped and I sat her in a chair. "Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I wasn't in the fire and my face isn't charred." She stared at my face, and then examined her own with her hands. "Oh. I'm badly burnt. Well that's just ecstatic isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

Someone else had come while we were in Tina's shop. It was Mox, and she had some real clothes on. She looked really embarrassed, and she kept talking with her hands more than her mouth. I slowly walked over to the group and listened from behind everyone. "Y'all should probably get going to The Dust. Ellie's got somethin' for ya. Scooter already out there waitin'. Remember, that things may get a bit crazy once I get down there 'cause i'm not exactly welcome. God lord, be ready for somethin' awful. Them Hodunks'll be mighty angry and probably cause some trouble. I hate them so much." She slid between her accent and her show voice. I knew her voice was fake back at the bar! She saw me and her face reddened a shade or two. "Ahem. Uh, I'll see you over there." She had dropped the accent, and she walked out of the little home of Not- so- tiny Tina. I heard a car drive off.

I walked back with the group. I tried to act surprised, but it wasn't surprising. My fake face fell, and my real face of accomplishment replaced it. "I'm so perceptive. First I was right about Scarlett, and now my 'Moxxi uses a fake voice' theory is proven." The younger Vault Hunters laughed, except the Psycho, who kinda just yelled and swung his ax in the air. I liked him. We could be good friends. Plus Maya was obviously his girl, which meant awkward conversations between them, which was a total bonus.

I liked when I wasn't the only one who talked to myself or had odd conversations with others about my experiments and needles and all the things i've found out about DNA and bone and skin and blah, blah, blah. I tend to do that, just completely disrupt the conversation because I didn't remember what we were talking about with 'Did you know that you can actually use your DNA to create tissues for an A.I., and then transfer their mechanical signals into living brain signals?'. As you can imagine from that conversation starting sentence, most of my friends are imaginary or other scientists who have nothing better to do than stare at my 'pretty lights and shiny tools' or so i've heard them called, being my tattoos and surgical equipment, because I enjoy having clean tools when I bury them in my flesh.

We took Tiny Tina and Torgue with us, and we traveled to The Dust. Tiny would of much enjoyed driving, but nobody trusted her at the wheel. Yet we put her behind a turret, because we're idiots. She spun in circles above the cabin of the car, laughing and screaming and shooting. I laughed along with her because she hit a few skags in the face and was actually helping when the bandits attacked in their technicals. The sawblades coming from her launcher bounced from one car to another. She giggled even more when the vehicles exploded.

We came to a building with a crusher and auto shop. Moxxi and her kids stood in front. They were all tinkering with their car, and when we pulled in Moxxi pushed away and pretended like she was only watching. She really _was_ embarrassed. If I were her I'd be more embarrassed of the sexy- talk Moxxi than this Motor head Moxxi. But then again she hated her clan, and most likely didn't like to show that she used to be one of the Hodunks.

She whispered a few reminders to her children before coming to talk with us. "So, sugar, you better?" She was talking to Patty, and she nodded. "Good. Ellie's got your stuff right over here." I looked over her clothes. Yes they were still a bit too revealing for me, but they were better than her bar outfit. She had on oil stained pants, boots, a red and black zip- up vest, and a striped V neck t-shirt. Her cap had a pair of goggles attached to it, and it was red. The gloves on her hands were mismatched, but I didn't mind. Her face no longer was covered with make up, and she looked much nicer with a peach toned face rather than a white one. An oil smudge on her cheek replaced the make-up. The back of her vest read 'Ellie's garage'.

"So, we have your parts. I hope this is what you meant. Your descriptions would've been easier to interpret if you hadn't been so vague, but we did our best." Lilith picked up the parts and gave them to Brick. He loaded them into the technicals, and I pulled Moxxi to the side. "Hey, it's ok. It's not like you're any different. You're still Moxxi, even if you do sound different." She nodded. "I know, sugar, but I just… hate people seeing me like this. I'd rather not be working on cars with my other clothes on, though. Oil is really hard to get out of fabric." I gave her a look. "Fine. You want me to be natural? I'll be natural." She dropped the fake voice. "There. Y'all happy now? I don't need nobody goin' round tellin' people 'bout this, though. I'm holdin' you responsible if this gets out." She pointed at me as she spoke. I nodded and smiled. She rolled her eyes, turned away, and returned to the conversation.

I talked with Ellie and Scooter. They were really nice and didn't use a phony voice. Scooter was cool, and he seemed to understand things, but his face and blank expression made me think otherwise. Ellie was nice and definitely understood what I was saying, with an exception or two, but it's understandable when I go into 'Big Word Mode'. "The experience of the knifes is rather, um, enjoyable if you're careful. And the sedation is nice and tranquil. The needle is ok, and it is probably the least painful. The saw is the worst. Wait, what were we talking about?" I noticed their faces. Scooter was just staring at me, or behind me, or somewhere that I didn't want to know, and Ellie had a slight tinge of interest, but her face was filled with disgust. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to go so off track. Testing on yourself is bad. Don't do it. It does things to your head. Kidding, kidding. I'm not that crazy." Their faces didn't change, so I turned and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

14… Rebuilding Sanctuary

We returned to Burning to Death of Smouldering Ashtown, and most of the fires were out. I began to pick up parts of robots, and the others helped too. Tina and Torgue were singing about explosions. I went to the once was headquaters. I found a burning piece of paper. It was a picture of Roland and Lilith. I put the fire out. I cleaned it off as best I could and took it back to the center of town. "Hey, Lil. I got something for you."She took the paper from me, and her eyes watered. This time I expected the hug I was given. She cried into my shoulder, and I understood her pain, so I let her. Mordy and Brick took her from me, and I continued cleaning. The next few days she didn't seem like Lilith. She never once was sarcastic or rolled her eyes or even talked. She just cleaned, water prickling her eyes.

We took about a week to clean the bodies up. Maya put the remaining fires out with her abilities. I brought as much electricity as I could back to the city. We tossed the Hyperion Soldiers over the edge, while the dead Sanctuary citizens were taken to a burial ground and put in graves. The city looked much less gruesome, but the buildings were little more than rubble, and the roads were stained red and broken up. I tripped every once in a while, and I actually got used to tripping every step or so. It felt so weird to walk on flat ground.

Moxxi and Scooter returned to Sanctuary not more than a month after the invasion, and all the remaining citizens also had fixed the roads and rebuild most of the city within four months. And We decided that we were friends. Scarlett moved to Sanctuary and she, along with Lil and Maya, helped me control myself and my powers. Patty and I began work on the Vault Key, and we located another Key somewhere on Dionysus. I joined the Raiders, and we went in search of the next Vault and Key, but that's a story for another time…

 _ **Author's Notes- Already working on the sequel! Please leave a PM. I'd love to know how I did.**_

 _ **PS- This is my first ever fan fic! PMs are super appreciated!**_


End file.
